


Last Months

by Ranger_Stuff



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Darillium, Episode: 2015 Xmas The Husbands of River Song, Episode: s06e13 The Wedding of River Song, Episode: s10e06 Extremis, F/M, River Song's Diary - Freeform, Singing Towers of Darillium, Without hope, without reward, without witness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 14:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranger_Stuff/pseuds/Ranger_Stuff
Summary: It all started when he wanted to change the sound of the Singing Towers. River gave him the idea, but she totally changed her mind after thinking about the consequences it could have. But he can't stay out of trouble, can he?





	Last Months

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first DW fic. So, I hope you like it. I got River and Doctor feelings after the Extremis episode with Nardole reading her diary.

* * *

 

“Sweetie.” River shouts from the ground, next to one of the Singing Towers.  
“Yes?” The Doctor looks at River, from the top of the Towers.  
“Don't you think that is going to make a change in the song?” She shouts, a little bit worried.  
“Well, that is the idea, right?” The Doctor smiles.  
“I meant… change the song into a bad one.” River looks at the restaurant, where they stayed for Christmas. “Why don't we just come back into the TARDIS and relax for a bit?”  
“But you were the one who gave me the idea of changing the song of the towers.”  
“When did I do that?” She asks, placing her hands on her waist.  
“You said that it was getting boring after 23 years and a half!” The Doctor keeps analyzing the monoliths.  
“I changed my mind.” River smiles.  
“Too late now.” The Doctor laughs.  
“Doctor!” She yells and crosses her arms. “Why can't you just stay out of trouble for one night?!”  
“Well, 24 years is quite a challenge.” He uses the sonic screwdriver.  
“I know, Doctor, but you could try.” She smiles a little bit, knowing that it is almost impossible to him to stay out of any kind of trouble.  
“I am trying.” He laughs.  
“So, let's get inside the TARDIS.”  
“Not yet.” He removes a rock or two from one of the towers. “I'm almost done.”  
“Alright then.” River starts to walk away from the Singing Towers.  
“River? Where are you going?” The Doctor shouts, with a smile on his face.  
“I'm going away from you. I don't want any locals coming after me and I certainly do not want to spend the rest of this night running from them.”  
“Calm down, River.” He removes two rock from the other tower.  
“I am totally calmed down.” She forces a smile and goes back to the TARDIS.  
The Doctor looks at his wife, while she is leaving, wondering if she is too mad at him right now. He didn't want to drive her crazy, actually, he wanted her to be as happy as possible during this night.  
“River, River, River…” He smiles, while thinking about her.

* * *

  
An hour or two later, River listens to someone coming inside the TARDIS, not caring too much about it. She knew who it was anyway.  
“River?” The Doctor calls her, looking around the rooms inside the ship. “Where are you?” He walks towards their room, hopping to find his wife, but, unfortunately, she was not there when he arrived. “Are we playing hide and seek?” He asks himself, walking in the way of their personal library.  
When he opens the door, he smiles. The Doctor finds River, who is sit on a sofa, reading a book, next to the fireplace.  
“Found you.” The Doctor makes a big smile.  
“You took your time.” She says, looking at the book, all the time.  
“I didn't know we were playing hide and seek.” He defends himself, laughing.  
“With the Singing Towers.” River completes her last sentence.  
“Oh… well… Yeah, it took more time than I expected.” The Doctor sits next to River. “I needed to rethink the way that I was going to move the rocks.”  
“Why?” She asks, while reading.  
“Well, the sound was still similar to the last one.” The Doctor smiles. “But now is totally different.”  
River doesn't answer him.  
“Why are you angry, River?” He places his hand on her shoulder.  
“I'm not angry.”  
“Yes, you are.” He places the other hand under her chin and, slowly, makes her look at him. “What is bothering you? I know it is not the sound of the Singing Towers.”  
River closes her book and looks into the Doctor’s eyes for a while. “I just… I was worried.”  
“About what?” He takes her hands.  
“I do not want this night to end before it was supposed to be… over.” She takes a deep breath.  
“And why did the Towers bring that up?”  
“If you did something wrong with the song or if the locals didn't approve it… We would not be able to stay here for the time we have left. We would not be wanted here. They would come really mad after us both. I really don’t want to run away from anyone…”  
“You don't need to worry, River.” He kisses the top of her hand. “I promise you, everything will be alright during this night.”  
“How can you be so sure?” She holds his hands, stronger.  
He takes a breath. “Spoilers…”  
“I always loved this word, but lately I've started to hate it.”  
“Don't say that.” The Doctor smiles.  
“It is true though.” She takes her book and opens it again.  
“Do you want to see them?”  
“See what?” River rises an eyebrow.  
“The Singing Towers.” The Doctor stands up. “I promise you, they are looking as good as new.”  
“You know you are talking about rocks, right?”  
“Do you want to come?” He asks again.  
“Okay.” She stands up and places the book back on the shelve.  
He gives his arm and she places her own around it. “Let's go.” The Doctor says, smiling at his wife.  
They walk towards the doors of the TARDIS.  
“Ready?” The Doctor asks.  
“I can't get more ready than I'm right now.”  
“Relax, River. I promised, remember?”  
“Alright.” She suddenly opens the door.  
A incredible sound invaded the TARDIS, a beautiful and harmonic song, so perfect and at the same time so brilliant. It made River smile and relax, the notes that the Towers were playing made her feel in a dream. She knew it was only wind, but it was perfect anyway.  
The Doctor takes her hands and leads her outside the blue box. They stop near a lamppost, where the locals called the 6th Street, for some cultural reason, and stayed there, appreciating the song. A while later, she places her head on his arm.  
“So, what do you think?” He makes a big smile.  
“It's perfect.” She relaxes on his arm, however, slowly, her smile starts to fade away. “It's a shame though…”  
“What is?” He asks, confused.  
“Our time is almost over. We won't be able to appreciate it as we did with the other song.” River holds his arm.  
“Are you okay, River?”  
“Yes…”  
“You don't need to lie just to make me feel better.” The Doctor places his arm around her. “What is wrong?”  
“I worry, Doctor, I told you. I want to see you again.”  
“But I didn't say that you would never see me again.”  
“It was implied in your words, Doctor.” She looks at the ground and they stay in silence for a moment.  
“River?” The Doctor looks at her.  
“Yes?”  
“Do you remember that time on Demons Run?”  
“Of course I remember. How could I ever forget that day? Three versions of myself were involved.”  
“That happens when you are a time traveler.” The Doctor laughs a bit.  
“But why did you ask?” She looks at him.  
“Do you remember what I said, when I found out who you were?” He moves River’s hair.  
“You said that you knew where to find the younger version of me.” She looks at him, confused. “What is the point?”  
“And I also said that on my life you would be safe.” The Doctor smiles. “I will keep you safe, River. I made a promise.”  
“But you don't know what can happen when I'm gone.”  
“River, I was always there to catch you. Why wouldn't I be there this time?” The Doctor kisses her forehead. “In the end, it is going to be okay. Do you believe me?”  
She hugs him. “I do believe you...” She places her head on his chest.  
He caresses her hair. “Can I ask you a random question?”  
“Yes, Sweetie.” She closes her eyes.  
“How can you love a man like me after all this time?”  
“You know, Doctor, when you meet a man that drops from the sky, in a blue box, that knows everything about you and you just know him from stories someone told you… it is easy to cross the line between curiosity and passion.” She makes a malicious smile.  
“You said the word passion and I said love.” He smiles.  
“You noticed. Fair enough then.” She giggles and looks at his eyes with a smile for a moment.  
“Well, you know that only in darkness are we revealed. Goodness is not goodness that seeks advantage. Good is good in the final hour, in the deepest pit, without hope, without witness, without reward. Virtue is only virtue in extremis. This is what you believe, and this is the reason above all I love you, my husband. My madman in a box. My Doctor.”  
He looks at her eyes, surprised that she could describe him so well. He always knew that River did know him very well, but the Doctor got surprised this time.  
“Without hope, without witness, without reward.” He places his forehead on hers and closes his eyes. “River Song, you really know me.”  
“I married you, didn't I?” She smiles.  
“Glad you did.”  
“As they say out there, I'm the woman who loves the Doctor.”  
“And I'm your madman in a box.” He places her hair behind her ear and places his hand on her cheek.  
“I love you.” She moves her face closer to his.  
“I love you too.” He says, kissing his wife's lips, while holding her with his other arm. Suddenly he feel tears coming down her face. The Doctor holds her face and removes her tears with his thumbs.  
“Why are you crying?”  
“I am happy. I know you told me that everything would be alright, however, I want you to know this anyway… When I'm away, I will remember how you kissed me, back on lamppost of the 6th Street.”  
He takes a breath and kisses her cheek. “Where is your diary?” He suddenly asks.  
“Back in our room. Why?”  
“Wait here for a second.” He touches the top of her nose, walking towards the TARDIS, while River stayed, keeping her mind on the song.  
After a few minutes, without River noticing, the Doctor stops next to her. When she stops to look around, she notices him, standing next to her, with her diary on his hands.  
“Do you know why I gave you this?” He suddenly asks, showing the blue book.  
“So we could know where we were. Because everything in our lives is back to front. Your past is my future.”  
“Yes, that is one of the reasons.”  
“What is the other one? You never told me”  
“I know I did not.” He gives her a smile. “The other reason is that I never wanted you to feel alone, River. So, with this, you could remember me while I was away. Reading our adventures whenever you wanted.” He takes her hands and places her diary on them. “Inside these pages you just hold me and I won't ever let you go. Wait for me to come home.” He kisses her cheek, where there was a tear before.  
“I hate you sometimes.” She jokes, kissing his lips passionately.  
He smiles and hugs her closer to his chest. “No, you don’t.”

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Without hope... without witness... without reward...  
> And yes. I used Ed Sheeran there. I just love the "Photograph" song.  
> Comments are appreciated :)  
> Sorry for any grammar mistake


End file.
